


Five Geometries

by arrow (esteefee)



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, April Showers Challenge, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton loves math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Geometries

_i._ The shallow curve of Ray's neck where it meets his spine. Fraser watches the arc deepen as Lieutenant Welsh gives them an overly patient reprimand for not yet solving the case.

Outside, Fraser draws Ray's attention to a detail on the coroner's report, and the curve goes straight.

  
 _ii._ Beneath the tight black jeans, along the outside of Ray's thigh, a rigid plane of tension will form, telling Fraser they are about to _move_ , and quickly.

Fraser gathers himself for the charge.

  
 _iii._ Ray's eyelids crease in a tight fold when he is particularly pleased.

Inside, Fraser feels a wave of fierce pride and affection that makes him smile far too widely in return.

  
 _iv._ When Ray is puzzling out a stubborn clue, his head cocks at a precise forty-eight degree angle.

Fraser fears Ray's ability to triangulate.

  
 _v._ The pizza describes an uneven circle where it grows cold on the table. The round black of Ray's pupils widens in desire to eclipse the perfect blue.

Ray's kiss erases any further powers of observation.

  
....................  
2008.03.03


End file.
